


i love you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [31]
Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Books, Canon Era, Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Ada banyak cara untuk mengungkapkan cinta. Dari buku yang Gray baca, cara mengungkapkan cinta paling efektif adalah dengan sebuket mawar merah. Namun, dari pengalaman teman-temannya, Gray belajar bahwa kesukaan perempuan tidak dapat digeneralisasi menjadi sebuket mawar merah.

Gray tahu Mary tidak akan menyukai hadiah semacam itu. Literasi dan misteri jauh lebih menarik perhatian sang gadis ketimbang romansa dalam balutan buket bunga.

Maka, Gray memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sebuah buku miliknya di konter perpustakaan sebelum ia pulang ke penginapan malam itu. Buku yang sudah diakali, tentu.

Sebelum menutup perpustakaan, Mary menemukan buku yang Gray tinggalkan di atas konter. Hendak diabaikannya buku itu jika tidak dilihatnya secarik kertas kuning menyembul keluar dari bagian tengah buku.

Mary membuka buku itu di halaman si kertas kuning terselip. Didapatinya deretan tulisan dengan beberapa huruf dilingkari pensil. Sangat khas Gray, pemuda itu tidak mau merusak buku sehingga menciptakan noda yang tidak permanen.

Mary mengurutkan huruf-huruf yang dilingkari pensil lalu menggabungkannya.

> _Mary, aku mencintaimu._

Gadis itu tersenyum.

**Author's Note:**

> LAST!!!!!!!
> 
> Semoga fanfiksi ini cukup manis sebagai penutup~ dan semoga suka ya sama serial Octoberabble-ku! XD


End file.
